The Golden Returns
'''The Golden Returns '''is the unreleased third series of Chapter 1. Plot Synopsis Part 1: The Beginning After B. Altis successfully suppressed the battle between The Exzylum and LXUD. MU-X made an escape after the Weaponary Force tries to chase him. but in the middle of the day, MU-X saw a eagle stalking to him and later on, it dashed in front of him where he splashed out through the ground. G. Eagle says that he can't escape anymore, MU-X became pity but instead of it G. Eagle denies and released his havoc sword through his head. When he wanting to kill MU-X, G.Corolla shows up and prevent him to kill it and says that this is not the way to prove about being new one. G. Eagle realizes about it and make and apology to G. Corolla. MU-X stands and quickly grabs his spear pointing to G. Eagle & Corolla's front. G. Corolla says to back but MU-X starts to attack and throw his spear through G. Eagle. G. Corolla quickly released out his metal pipes and dodged out it's spear. MU-X grabs again quickly his spear and sword fight against G. Eagle. G. Corolla looses its temper and use his ultimate (Ring of Pipes: Vibrated-eath). MU-X stuns and silenced his skills but he still escaped by pulling himself through his spear and makes an escape. G. Corolla preventing him to escape. G. Eagle heard some running towards to their location. G. Corolla stops it and letting MU-X escape again. After of that situation. At CTC Tower HQ, G. Eagle made an apology to Armageddon about what he done, Armageddon accepts it and realizing that he has a long disappearance so he will assigned him in this 2nd mission about The Exzylum and LXUD along with his cousin. G. Eagle accepts it and respects Armageddon. Part 2: Against the X Armageddon assigned G. Eagle & G. Corolla to prevent Exzylum capturing MU-X and instead of it they must captured it and delivered in this town as fast as they could. So G. Eagle starts his mission with his cousin G.Corolla and they proceed to find him. One of his bird saw the Exzylum still hunting MU-X, whereas MU-X still staying within 3 days because he is still sealed out (cannot use skills) by Cruiser X' ultimate. When Eclipse (Exzylum main leader)saw MU-X running away from them G. Corolla sends out his metal pipes and stuns all the Exzylum. G. Eagle call 10 birds and rushed out to them and he follows MU-X. EvereX (formerly known as Everest Mint-Cruiser) prevent him to chase MU-X. When G. Eagle is slowed and weak, Cruiser-X aims his hammer and uses his ultimate Hiatic Impact 2.0: True Damage. G. Corolla defense him to chase MU-X clearly. G. Eagle wanting to help his cousin but instead of it he quickly chase MU-X were still hiding in. EvereX follows.but when EvereX tries to slowed him again Ridgeline (City's lost brother) sends out poisonous blades to him. Ridgeline says that he is here to find his brother and he will help him to chase MU-X or else kill it. G. Eagle agrees and they finally captured MU-X but still escaping. Ridgeline follows it and G. Eagle still has in 2 choices: Let MU-X escapes or Let his cousin die in the hands of Exzylum. Part 3: The Final X G. Eagle decides to save his cousin letting MU-X to escape. When he saw The Exzylum, Ridgeline signs to him that don't ever let them appear wherein Ridgeline handles it. Cruiser X hears G. Eagle's pet signs that Ridgeline start to interfere about their plans. He sends a message but Cruiser X looses his temper and start an battle between them. G. Eagle find his cousin, but he been saw by Eclipse and use a skill Moonivator Seal wherein G. Eagle unable to move/skill. EvereX made his chances to kill him, Ridgeline throws a magnetic blade causing EvereX & Eclipse to dodge it. Ridgeline magnetized it to return it again making a doubled impact for both of them. Cruiser X disallowing him to make some bad to his team but Ridgeline abilities is more on agilities. G. Eagle finally got G. Corolla and both of them escapes leaving Ridgeline to put out Exzylum on attention to them. When they finally far away from The Exzylum. G. Eagle hears a gun shot close to them and also he saw someone behind the tree in front of them. G. Corolla want to find out who is it, G. Eagle handles it and he shocked that it was Ch3r holding his python. G. Eagle ask about the gun shots, Ch3r replies that he shot that guy (MU-X) to shuts about escaping. G. Eagle thankful to him and asking again that he will return to CTC. Later on, Ridgeline appears and he say that The Exzylum backs out. When they successfully captured MU-X bringing to the town, Armageddon unexpected that they captured the LXUD leader. G. Eagle let explain about their task successful. Trivia * This series is unreleased and the plot synopsis is only based in G. Eagle 's article. * It is officially announced that The Golden Returns is only a third series of Chapter 1. Category:Chapter I